totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Dodgers
Duck Dodgers is a metafictional character played by Daffy Duck and one of the most recent and influent Looney Tunes character. He is set to appear in the eleventh episode of Total Warfare, where he will be pit against Paperinik from the eponymous comic series. History Duck Dodgers is a "metafictional character", meaning that he is a whole new fictional character "played" by another one, the famous Daffy Duck in this case. However, Daffy used this alter-ego in his own movies too, many times (in "Looney Tunes: Back in action!" for example), so him and Dodgers could be considered as the same duck. Duck Edgar Dumas Aloysius Eoghain Dodgers was a waterboy for the Midstate University football team in the 21st Century. Not much is known about his past life, except that he was later frozen for unknown reasons until the 2350, in which the doctor Ignatius Q. Hi, better known as Dr. I.Q. Hi, freed him and, after Dodgers tricked everyone into believing that he was an hero in his time, presented him as a last resource for the Galactic Protectorate. The Galactic Protectorate is an interstellar space program dedicated to exploration and knowledge located on Earth, but due to the aggressive nature of some nearby alien races, it became a military fleet to protect the planet and its allies. Dodgers was given an assistant, the Space Cadet (played by Porky Pig), who treats him like a fatherly figure and is also the main reason Dodgers succeeds in the majority of his missions. Dodgers, deep down, cares a lot about his Cadet, although he generally exploits his good nature and his devotion to make him do all the work. Those abuses dragged down Cadet's devotion for Dodgers; sometimes he even cheated on him for revenge. The Galactic Protectorate's worst enemy is the Martian Empire, lead by the QueenTyr'hanee, who is secretly in love with Dodgers: they once were also about to marry, but the martian Commander X-2 (Dodgers's nemesis who is in love with his queen, and is played by Marvin the Martian) managed to convince the duck to escape the wedding. Commander X-2 hates Dodgers more than everything and often fights him due to their personal rivalry more than for the war between their planets. Dodgers's first mission was that to conquer the last Illudium Phosdex, the rare "Shaving Cream Atom" situated on Planet X. After he found and landed on the planet by following Cadet's plan and taking credit for it, he met Commander X-2 for the first time and engaged a fight with him: after being disintegrated multiple times, Dodgers achieved a Phyrric victory by luckily standing on the only remaining chunk of the planet after their mass destruction weapons leveled it. Although the Martians are his worst enemy, Dodgers also fought other alien menaces, such as parasitic viruses, bounty hunters and also many human traitors, all often played by other Looney Tunes characters. Dodgers had two different costumes in his legacy: the old, vivid green costume, that contains an hat and is said to be "anti-disintegration" (although it's said so only because it lets possible attacks go through it, causing them to instantly harm Dodgers's body) and his new, aqua blue suit, which now covers his whole body (head aside) but doesn't have any protective function. One day, at the Big Shot Dry Cleaners, Dodgers confuses his suit with that of Hal Jordan, and by wearing his Green Lantern ring he becomes the Green Loontern. He first tried to use his powers for good, although he did nothing but caused people to get angry at him. He actually managed to save the day by freeing the other Lanterns to make them fight Sinestro, but he was forced to give Hal's costume back at the end of the day. Dodgers's series ended in 2005, after three seasons, various movie shorts and videogames. Total Warfare Info. * Real name: Duck Edgar Dumas Aloysius Eoghain Dodgers * Born somewhen in the late 20th Century in Illinois * Height: about 1'45" * First a waterboy in the Midstate University Football Team, accidentally became an hero in the 23rd Century * Is "an ego-maniacal, bipolar, narcissist, and pathological liar with sociopathic tendencies" who can't read * Has a light love interest towards the Queen of the martians, Tyr'hanee (who ironically is also his worst enemy). He almost became King of Mars by marrying her * His worst fears are Maths and healthy food (especially vegetables) * Is "played" by Daffy Duck * His name is an union of "Daffy Duck" and "Buck Rogers", the fictional sci-fi heroic captain he's based on ACME equipment (Short Movie): * ACME Disintegrating Gun - A gun that disintegrates itself when used * ACME Integrating Gun - A gun that "re-integrates" someone who was disintegrated * ACME Time-Space Gun - A gun that can turn the victim into a version of himself from a different historical period * ACME Ultimatum Dispatcher - A gun that shoots a post-it with a threat on it Normal equipment (TV Show): * Laser Nunchakus - A pair of nunchakus. Dodgers is naturally skilled with them * Three-Bladed Lightsaber - A lightsaber with three blades. Dodgers hardly engages fight with it as it's hard to control * Laser Pistol - A normal laser pistol * Jetpack - A normal jetpack Normal equipment (Games): * Normal Blaster - A normal laser pistol with infinite projectiles * Three-shot Gun - Works exactly like the blaster, but shoots three rays instead of one * Electric Gun - A gun that shoots an electric ray * Bomb Gun - A gun that shoots small bombs * Anti-Matter Gun - A gun that petrifies the victim for a couple of seconds Nutty: * A special attack used in "Daffy Duck and the Marvin Missions" * Dodgers whirls around uncontrollably and damages everyone near him The Green Loontern: * Activates when Dodgers wears the Green Lantern ring * Phisically stronger than his normal self * Can fly and has all the powers of a normal Green Lantern * Until now, Dodgers only used its powers to shoot orb-like projectiles and slap people with giant hands and baseball gloves Feats: Movies: * Fought Commander X-2 until he fully defeated him, even if they were slowly destroying the planet they were standing on * Survived the explosion of a planet * Conquered the Shaving Cream Atom in name of the Earth colonies * Tanked the consecutive explosion of 4 missiles * Used his beak (which felt off after an explosion) as a boomerang. The beak also managed to tank and contain in itself a death ray that was going to destroy the Earth TV Show: * Created a giant, flawless ice statue of himself by swinging his nunchakus around an ice pillar * Contained the Martian invasion together with Cadet * Burned out the auxiliary core of his spaceship while attempting to make some toasts * Almost made his ship explode by carving his name on a planet with its lasers The Green Loontern * Saved multiple falling people/pets by grabbing them with a giant hand * Saved the day by waking up the other Green Lanterns to let them fight Sinestro Weaknesses: * Weaker and less athletic than an average human/duck * Is extremely dumb and gullible, although he sometimes randomly displays high levels of competence (this is better known as the Savant Syndrome) * Is a narcissist, often understimates his foes and has quite the big ego (for example, he almost made his starship crash due to energy overload by abusing its rays to carve his name on a planet) * Has a terrible aim most of the time * As The Green Loontern, he doesn't have as much experience as the other GLs (although he managed to handle many dangerous situations without many problems), apparently doesn't spawn actual lethal weapons with his powers (only spawned things such as giant hands and boxing gloves) and was imprepared for an actual fight (instantly lost against Sinestro for example) Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Season 1 Combatants